


The Old Man and the Archaeologist

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Very old Jack is back in the SGC.





	The Old Man and the Archaeologist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Male/male smoochies (between a very old man and a young man). Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it.  


* * *

SGC - Embarkation room

Hammond was more than astounded to discover a very old Jack O'Neill when the SG-1 leader stepped through the Stargate. He knew that the colonel had aged, but he had never imagined O'Neill as a 90-year-old man, with long white hair a sparse white beard, and having a stoop and walking with difficulty. The general gestured to the two nurses standing behind him to help the colonel to take down the access ramp. But the SG-1 leader pushed the young women back with a bear growl, refusing their help. 

Then he groaned irately, 

"I don't need help! I'm not yet disabled!" 

The colonel joined his superior officer grimacing whilst his arthritic knees twinged.

George Hammond smiled happily and said, 

"I'm pleased to see you again among us colonel. How are you?"

O'Neill smiled and lied, 

"As I said to the * children * earlier, apart from a small problem with my... prostate, I'm fine sir."

Doctor Fraiser moved ahead, 

I'll be the best judge of that Colonel," she said scrutinizing the USAF officer, "I'll be waiting for you in the infirmary. As soon as the briefing with the general is over, I plan to give you a complete medical examination." 

O'Neill quivered with dread, [Hours of medical torture...]

"Welcome back to the SGC colonel," Fraiser added finally with a happy smile. Then with that, the Chief Medical Officer left the embarkation room, followed by her two nurses.

The general nodded, 

"Very well! Debriefing in one hour SG-1. Colonel I think you should use this hour to get some rest."

O'Neill shook his head then he said, 

"I have enough rest on that damned planet, sir. What I need now, it's action!"

Hammond grinned, 

"You can have action when you are 40 again Colonel, not before. I'm not used to send old men off world to confront the Goa'uld and other dangerous living beings. In the meantime consider yourself on leave. Major Bennett will replace you temporarily as leader of SG-1."

The colonel nodded, 

"I'm an old man sir, as you may have noticed. I need help with a lot of things. Could Daniel help me? I'd like to have him at my side. Don't tell him but... I'm rather fond of him."

Hammond upset frowned, 

"I'd rather assign you a nurse colonel. Doctor Jackson is a valuable member of SG-1 like Captain Carter, Teal'c and you and..."

"I want to help Jack!" Daniel said interrupting the general and then he smiled. "I'd be pleased to."

The general nodded,

"All right. In that case SG-1 can stay here on Earth until Colonel O'Neill is himself again."

On it Hammond left the vast room.

Jack looked at Daniel and said, 

"Thank you Daniel." 

Daniel smirked, 

"So you're rather fond of me? I thought that you found me irritating... and that I got on your nerves..."

O'Neill smiled weakly

"Only idiots don't change their mind - and I'm not an idiot... By the way why did you want to help me? Helping an old man is hard work."

The linguist chuckled, 

"To see the great Jack - I-have-muscles-I'm-strong-nothing-resist-to- me-and-I'm-the-leader-I-command-everyone obeys- O'Neill needing assistance for little things like opening a bottle of water... will be fun. I'm going to enjoy our coming time together Jack!"

O'Neill was suddenly afraid, 

"You're not going to ill-treat me?"

Daniel shook his head, 

"No, I'm going to take good care of you Jack. Don't worry. But don't be cantankerous, all right? Otherwise I'll ask the general to keep you here instead of allowing you to go home."

Jack smiled, 

"I'm going to be a good boy Daniel, I promise."

Once reassured, the colonel headed for the huge metallic door framed between Daniel and Teal'c and followed closely by Carter.

* * *

SGC in the evening

Daniel was walking along the corridor on his way to the infirmary when he suddenly heard Jack's voice. He giggled. The colonel was 90 years old but he still had a powerful voice. Once inside the examination room, he could not help but smile broadly then to laugh when he saw the old man to push back the nurses who tried to undress him so that Janet Fraiser could made him undergo a complete medical examination.

O'Neill pushed back another attack from the two young women who framed him and then groaned, 

"No! No! No! And * no *! I'm not going to obey to your orders doctor!" he crossed his arms across his chest in a determined way. "Now listen to me! I'm an old man; No one is going to see my body. [Potbellied, all wrinkled and weary!] And especially not... [What I have between my legs which is as flaccid and as wrinkled as the rest of my poor body!]... And especially not two young women who are young enough to be my granddaughters! I might be old but I still have my pride! Nobody's going to see me naked! Nobody! No-bo-dy." He looked at the CMO and added aggressively, "I'm 90 years old and technically I'm too old to be on active duty. So, I consider myself retired. Therefore I don't have to obey orders any more, yours included doctor! And I'd like to add that as an old man I should have the right to a little more respect!"

The archaeologist looked at the CMO who was standing beside one of the beds. Fraiser was seriously pissed off and glaring at the SG-1 leader. He decided to intervene before the doctor decided to call the SFs. He knew that Jack would fight the guards and it could be very dangerous for him. He was very old and his heart was fragile...

Daniel lifted his hand in a gesture of appeasement and said, 

"Jack! Please calm down, to get so excited at your age is dangerous. You don't want to have a heart attack, don't you?" Jack shook his white head. "Good! I don't want you to either." 

The archaeologist moved closer to the very tired colonel who was almost ready to drop and then he added, 

"You don't want the nurses to undress you, okay, and then you are going to do it by yourself. Then Janet er... will do the best she can to examine you as quickly and gently as she can right Janet?"

Fraiser nodded, 

"I promise."

O'Neill shook his head again, 

"No! No! And no! For cryin' out loud! You didn't hear me two minutes ago? I said that nobody will see me naked! And nobody means nobody! What language do I need to say it in so that you can understand?" Then he headed towards the door, staggering with exhaustion and grumbled, "These young people... no respect for the old." 

When the colonel passed in front of Daniel, the archaeologist suddenly caught him in his arms, tightly, and held him tight while Fraiser grabbed a syringe filled with a powerful sedative. Jack tried to struggle, swearing and cursing the young man holding him, but he couldn't escape. He was too weak to break free from the other man's strong embrace. Then he gasped and cried out when he felt the needle sink in his left buttock. A few seconds later the colonel's vision blurred and darkened, his body felt heavy. He murmured, "Oh! Crap!" and then collapsed like a deadweight in the linguist's arms 

Daniel lay the now sleeping Jack on the closest bed and then moved back watching the nurses begin to undress him. The doctor patted the young man's arm and smiled at him before saying, 

"Thank you very much Daniel. I hope that the colonel won't be too angry with you when he wakes up. 

The linguist sighed, 

"He'll be angry with me, oh yes, but it won't be for long Janet. Jack is rather fond of me. His own words." He glanced at the old man's face, relaxed and peaceful then left the infirmary.

* * *

SGC, the next morning

Daniel stopped in front of Jack's door and after a moment of hesitation knocked. The door opened shortly, revealing a changed O'Neill: he looked younger and the base barber had shaved his beard and cut his hair very short. He was wearing his blue uniform and had bare feet, the young man noticed. 

Following the archaeologist's gaze (Daniel was looking at his feet with curiosity) Jack said, 

"I used to walk bare-footed on Pelops. There was a lot of sand there, and it is nice to walk bare-footed on sand."

The linguist nodded, 

"I know, I loved walking bare-footed on sand on Abydos," he looked at Jack right in his eyes and added, "I'm sorry. What I did in the infirmary, I did it for your own good Jack."

O'Neill 'Mmmed ' then invited Daniel to enter his quarters. He closed the door behind him and said to the young man, 

"I wasn't thinking when I yelled at you yesterday evening Daniel. I was angry. Please forgive me." 

Daniel smiled, 

"I forgive you Jack."

The old man smiled in his turn, 

"I am actually quite modest and I am shy of showing my body. I assume that in due time - when it passes at a normal speed - one get used to his ones body aging and becoming all limp and wrinkled. But I didn't have that opportunity. I have aged in a few days." He moved in front of the bathroom mirror, heaved a long dismayed sigh and said, "I am a very old man Daniel, and totally unattractive."

Daniel grinned, 

"Unattractive? 

The colonel looked at Daniel and said, 

"While I aged, I realized how time quickly passes, and that it is necessary for each of us to enjoy each and every * precious * second of our short lives... I decided to purge my heart of pain, grief and fear, trivial emotions which poisoned me, made me unhappy, and I banished all secrets from my heart one by one... but there's one remaining inside of me... and this secret concerns you Daniel... " He moved beside the young man and with a trembling hand (from both old age and emotion) touched Daniel's cheek, which contrary to his was soft, supple and cool. He stroked it a few times, smiling with pleasure and revealed to the surprised linguist, 

"I love you Danny, I have loved you from the first day, when I saw you on Abydos. I'd like you to be my lover but... (His face fell), I know that's impossible. You're not gay or rather bi-sexual and you're married to Sha-re..." He lowered his head gazing at his wrinkled and twisted bare feet. "It hurts... badly, but I needed to say it to you. Now my heart is empty of secrets... " He raised his eyes humid with tears and faced a still astounded Daniel. "Please, leave me alone now Daniel... I don't want you to see me crying..."

Daniel still astounded by what Jack had just revealed him let the old man lead him out into the corridor, obediently and without reacting, then he found himself alone there. Gradually his mind cleared. 

"Jack loves me," the archaeologist said, grinning, finally realizing it, "and I love him too! Yes! Yes, I love him too." 

He hammered at the door and Jack opened it shortly after. Daniel pushed the old man inside the room until the (very surprised) colonel made contact with the bed and collapsed on to the mattress. The linguist straddled the old man's legs in a dominating and possessive way. 

He stroked Jack's cheek in his turn and revealed to him, 

"I love you Jack. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. But unfortunately I couldn't have you... so when you left Abydos, I tried to forget you... in Sha-re's arms. I needed love and to give love to somebody. And now my wife is no longer with me, and she won't come back, ever. I have lost her, I know. There's no way to bring her back to me. I have to move on without her... and I want to be happy. I'm now that I know you're in love with me. But of course our love will have to remain secret. I don't want you to be court- martialed and then imprisoned for loving me."

O'Neill started to cry with pure joy and then kissed Daniel's fingers lovingly before saying with a voice choked with intense emotion, 

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait to make love to me Danny. In two weeks I should be back to 40 years old and then we'll be able to make love..."

Daniel smiled, 

"To make love to an old man doesn't disgust me at all Jack, but if you prefer to wait before having sex with me, then we'll wait. It will be hard, but we'll make it."

* * *

Jack's cabin, first day off

Daniel entered the kitchen and noticed that Jack wasn't here. He noticed that the older man had already eaten his breakfast and had left the cabin to go fishing in the lake nearby. The linguist quickly drank his coffee and swallowed two donuts then he went to get dressed before joining the colonel at the end of the small deck. O'Neill was sat down, a thermos flask probably filled with hot coffee was at his feet as well as a white bucket in which several captured fish swam in a circle.

Daniel kissed Jack's unshaven cheek and said, 

"Good morning Jack! You're up early this morning."

Jack nodded, 

"Good morning Danny. Yes, I got up at 0500. You know when you are old; you don't need a lot of sleep. Great for fishing when you need to be up when they're biting. I find three or four hours of sleep are enough.

Daniel looked again at the fish that Jack had gone for fishing, 

"The fish don't seem to be biting much today."

O'Neill groaned angrily, 

"That's because of those morons over there!" and he stretched his arm out towards several teenagers canoeing on the other side of the lake and whom the archaeologist hadn't noticed before they started to shout. "They're scaring the fish with their paddling and shouting. Jack's stomach started to growl hungrily. The old man sighed and got up, slowly. "I need to eat again...I had my breakfast 4 hours ago whilst you were still sleeping."

Both men headed back to the cabin. But the sound of voices and laughter made them return outside a few minutes later and they noticed with astonishment that the teenagers had crossed the lake and had stopped at the end of the deck and had tipped Jack's fish back into the water. O'Neill angry, rushed as fast as he could back outside cursing them and menacingly waving his fish, but they had already paddled a long way when the old man reached the end of the deck... not watching his footing he slid on the wet deck, lost his balance and fell into the water. Instantly Daniel dived into the water to help him, grabbed his arm and helped him to swim to the surface. They reached the riverside shortly after, and heard the mocking laughter of the teenagers who had by now headed back at top speed towards their cabin located on the other side of the lake.

Daniel helped Jack to walk back to his cabin then once indoors began taking off the old man's clothes. Suddenly the colonel interrupted him by taking the his wrist, gently but firmly, and saying,

"I can manage by myself Danny, thank you. I'm going to have a very hot shower. Then it will be your turn, agreed?" then without waiting for Daniel's answer, he headed for the bathroom his teeth chattering.

A moment later, the archaeologist was, undressed and dreaming about a burning shower, right away and not later. He went to the bathroom. He moved the shower curtain aside, startling Jack and making him gasp with surprise and then he stepped in the bathtub and under the spray of hot water. O'Neill mortified that Daniel could see his ugly old body wanted to run away, but the linguist took his hand in his and kept him beside him. The colonel lowered his eyes, as he didn't know where to put himself. 

Daniel raised the old man's chin, smiled reassuringly to him and said, 

"Your body doesn't disgust me Jack, and to see you 'that way' won't my feelings for you. I love you and nothing will change that. And then, you're not going to stay an old man for ever. In two weeks you will be 40 years old again. Stay with me Jack, please."

The old man nodded, "OK, I'll stay."

The linguist freed Jack, took the washcloth, poured a little shower gel on it and then started to rub O'Neill' s chest. 

"Let me take care of you Jack. You' re so old ... " then he giggled. The colonel glared at the young man and groaned, 

"Don't make fun of my old age Danny! One day you'll be as old as me!" Then suddenly distressed he heaved a long sigh, "If I was 40 years younger, what you're doing would trigger an erection... " He lowered his eyes towards the limp penis hanging between the legs. "Nothing ... I hate being old!"

Daniel giggled, 

"Don't worry Jack, in two weeks your penis will as hard as naquada again." He looked down at his own cock, at rest too and added, "And mine too." He started to clean the round belly and said, "You know Jack I was very jealous of Kynthia When she took you to her home to make love to you. I so much wanted to change places with her..." 

The archaeologist circled Jack's left nipple with his thumb while wiping the washcloth between the old man's legs, covering his inner thighs and crotch with mint perfumed foam. O'Neill closed his eyes... expecting to feel something, even a faint tickling of his loins... But there was nothing. He 'Hmffed' with misery and lost in gloom barely heard Daniel ask him, "

"How long have you been bisexual Jack?" 

Daniel knelt in the bathtub waiting for Jack's answer and began to gently rub O'Neill's legs with the foam-covered washcloth.

Jack sighed, 

"Since high school. I had a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Martin and Penny. You?"

Daniel sighed, 

"Since university. I had a girlfriend called Alexandra Carson - she was very intelligent, brilliant and was beautiful. And... she had a brother called Harry..."

The old man was surprised, 

"You had sex with her brother? Wow! Did Alexandra know?" 

The linguist nodded, 

"Yes she did and Harry knew that his sister was my girlfriend. They didn't mind because they were bi-sexual too. They both dumped me when they graduated. I never saw either of them again. Can you turn around Jack? I'm going to wash your back."

The old man turned round while Daniel stood up. Then the archaeologist knelt back down and began to progressively cover Jack's scars under a thin layer of bubbles. 

"Would you like to tell me about your scars?"

O'Neill shook his head, "No. They are part of a past which I try to forget Danny."

"I'm a good listener."

Jack chuckled, "You?"

Daniel nodded, 

"I understand Jack." 

O'Neill sighed when the young man started to clean his buttocks and said, "Two weeks! I have to wait two damned weeks to be myself again! Did I say to you that I hate being old?"

The linguist nodded, "Yes you did."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

Later, in the forest

Daniel opened the bottle of beer and gave it to Jack sat on the blanket beside him. O'Neill thanked the younger man, swallowed a sip of cool amber liquid and then bit into a tuna-mayonnaise sandwich.

"I dreamed for a long time of having a picnic here with you Danny, near the lake, in the shade of these big trees. It's a perfect place for a picnic! It's calm and restful..." The Colonel said, he mouth still full of food.

The archaeologist smiled, 

"Yes, you're right. It's a perfect place to have a picnic, fresh air, and birds singing..."

Suddenly they both jumped with surprise as the sound of dogs barking broke out nearby. Soon two big mongrels came into sight from behind the bushes and headed towards them, baring their teeth threateningly. The young man, who was afraid of dogs, having been bitten by a Doberman when he was a boy, hurried to move back and picked up a dead branch from the ground to protect himself with. O'Neill remained immobile and in a calm voice, said, 

"Don't move Danny! They're wild and, probably starving. They're very dangerous. Don't irritate them, otherwise they will attack us."

Daniel nodded, terrified. But for him to stay immobile and to do nothing to encourage the dogs was unthinkable. Sooner or later the huge dogs would attack them and perhaps even kill them. He remembered the agony that he had suffered as a child when a Doberman had bit his calf repeatedly before dragging him to the ground before his father made the monster go away by throwing stones at it. He had only been six years old and thought that he was going to die and had howled with terror... 

He shook his head, 

"No, no, they're not going to hurt us!" and he dashed forward waving the branch and shouting to scare the dogs.

The old man swore and reacted very quickly: he grabbed some sandwiches from the picnic basket and threw them to the mongrels. The starving dogs devoured them in a flash and then ran off into the forest. 

Daniel sank to his knees, suddenly weak, and still trembling with fear he started to cry. Jack went over to the young man, and knelt beside him: grimacing with pain when his knees cracked and hurt him, and then pulled the archaeologist into his arms rocking him soothingly. 

"Shhh, it's all right Danny, they' re gone. They're not going to hurt us, shhh."

The young man stopped crying and nestled his head against Jack's shoulder and murmured, 

"Dogs scare me." 

O'Neill nodded, 

"I noticed." 

Then the colonel began to stroke the linguist's back in circles making Daniel relax. After that he kissed the top of the young man's head, smelling with pleasure the archaeologist's almond scented hair. Daniel purred and moved his lips up to the old man's wrinkled neck, covering it with airy kisses. O'Neill closed his eyes with pleasure and snaked his right hand under the other man's shirt, stroking the smooth skin of his lower back. The linguist moaned and began to lick and nibble Jack's Adam's apple... eliciting pleasing sounds from the old colonel.

Suddenly the sound of voices and laughter made them both jump apart. A group of teenagers had gathered on the bank, about 100 meters away from them. They had just moored their canoes and preparing to have a big picnic. 

O'Neill growled, 

"They're going to piss me off and make me hate young people! They've only stopped here to bother us!"

Daniel nodded, 

"This place is paradise on Earth Jack! And must definitely be known to all the picnic connoisseurs in the area. I don't think these teenagers have deliberately come here to bother us ..."

O'Neill calmed down, "But they have!"

Daniel smiled, 

"Let's go back to the cabin Jack. Then later I'll go into town and buy a big pizza, okay? You could take a nap when I'd be gone."

* * *

Jack's cabin, at noon 

The smell of a pizza cooking in the oven drew O'Neill out of his dreams and inticed the old man to the kitchen shortly after. The colonel found Daniel busy laying the table. He smiled broadly seeing a bottle of Chianti on the table and opened a drawer to get the corkscrew. 

The two men ate the big pizza while chatting about this and that: previous missions, the book Daniel was currently reading, hockey matches, different pizzas and beers, their favourite Simpsons episodes etc then they were going to spend the evening on the couch. Jack and Daniel snuggled together and then the young man wrapped a possessive arm around O'Neill's waist before sliding one leg between the other man's. 

O'Neill smiled, chuckled and then said, 

"Something tells that you're going to be a possessive lover Danny, the alpha male in our relationship."

The archaeologist smirked, 

"Oh yes! Do you have a problem with that my beloved colonel?"

The colonel shook his head, 

"Oh no! The idea of being a bottom and submissive thrills me! I've always dreamt of having a tiger in my bed who would make me his sex slave."

The linguist was very surprised, 

"Mmm... You like kinky sex, I suppose?"

O'Neill nodded, 

"Oh yes!"

The archaeologist grinned, 

"Dirty old man!"

THE END


End file.
